wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Saku
So. When will you create a new sona yinjia Appearance If you venture deep into the Rainforest Kingdom, you would see a young female RainWing about the age of 4 or 5 with light pink scales, wearing a green leaf-like pouch around her neck. If you look closer, you would see her horn's start is very light red, fading into white, then into light pink. Her underbelly is light gray-blue, dotted with some faint splotches of yellow, and her light pink scales are splotched with darker pink. Her top scales are also dark pink. Sakura's wings, like her underbelly, is grayish blue, ending with splotches of light yellow, her ruff is the same. If you look her into the eyes, you would see her eyes are ocean-blue, with a dancing dot of light in the middle. Sometimes Sakura has a male light yellowish green snake with dark green and yellow streaks across it's body curled arounds her wings or neck, that was her pet snake, Slither. Personality Dragons who doesn't know her would think she was just a happy dragons, like all the RainWings, but deep inside, she wasn't. She was adventurous and kind. She was one of the few RainWings that could read scrolls and write, learnt from the year she spent away from the rainforest kingdom as a "SeaWing-NightWing". Even though her handwriting isn't neat, it isn't too bad either. She loved reading scrolls (not history scrolls tho lol), when she has the time. History Sakura, like most RainWings, was born in one of the RainWing hatcheries. She was named Saku and taught the ways of a RainWing, but when she reached the age of 1 yrs and 4 moons, she began to loose the taste of sleeping every day, doing nothing and ignoring all the troubles, pretending everything is fine. So using her color-changing skills, she turned her self into a "SeaWing-NightWing hybrid", escaping the rainforest. She met the SeaWings first on her journey, but they turned her away, because she was half NightWing and didn't have gills to breath underwater. One of the SeaWings, Monsoon, wanted her to stay, though, but only his opinion was not enough. Sakura passed possibility, and made friends with Harp Seal the IceWing, but she decided she had to got o the NightWing kingdom, and Harp Seal let her go, knowing she couldn't stop her. Then Sakura met the NightWings. They welcomed her and offered to take her in. Sakura agreed, because she didn't want to continue on in her journey. So from then on, Sakura worked with the NightWings, but she didn't forget Blossom, her RainWing friend, or Harp Seal. She sometimes visited the RainWing village, to 'spy', and she also met Harp Seal at night when Harp Seal decided to come. But then, the NightWings began to kidnap RainWings for their experiment. Sakura felt a little uncomfortable about this, so she tried to argue, but Queen Battlewinner told her that if she says one more sentence of that nonsense, she'd have to leave the NightWings. So Sakura kept silent, until the RainWings came to rescue the others. She camouflaged herself, and no one saw her. Then she became aware that the RainWings had a new Queen, Queen Glory, and decided that she would go back to the Rainforest Kingdom. She 'transformed' back into the 'Sea-Night', and went to see Queen Glory. She talked to her, then transformed back into her RainWing self, and told Queen Glory her story, so Queen Glory at last decided to let her stay. But one of the NightWing guards had heard the conversation. He at once knew that the SeaWing-NightWing they met wasn't a hybrid at all. It was a RainWing. ''He was one of the revenge-seeking ones who still hated RainWings, so he told the other NightWings who wanted a NightWing Queen, instead of a 'lazy RainWing.' They were angry, and thought that Sakura had been spying for the RainWings, even though she had not done that. They planned to kill her in secret, and even though there was only about 6-8 NightWings in their group, it was enough to slaughter a RainWing dragonet and tear her into pieces. '''Sorry, but since I'm not really finished with Enchanted (Sakura's fanfic), first, I'm not gonna spoil more, second, even I am not sure what'll happen next.' Relationships Lily Positive Lily is Sakura's little sister, about the age of Bumblebee. Sakura found out that she is her sister when Lily stumbled into one of the venom-shooting training sessions, making Sakura's venom stop dissolving the leaf she was shooting at. Sakura loves Lily very much, but is strict with her when she does things wrong. Blossom Positive Blossom is Sakura's RainWing friend. Harp Seal Positive Sakura's IceWing friend. Monsoon Positive Sakura had a boyfren? Wow, I never knew. Queen Battlewinner Negative Trivia -Lily is based of my real sister (Who is annoying and really, really hard to deal with lol) -I actually said all the Quotes I put in the page -Appears in Enchanted as a protagonist. Powers & Skills Sakura is awesome at camouflaging herself, or imitating another tribe's appearance. Quotes "He is MINE, Lily, and you HAVE TO give him to me when I want him!" -To Lily when she took her pet snake away. Gallery For whatever.png|Sketch by StarWolfQueen! Sakura1.png|TYSM StarWolfQueen! Its AWESOME! B01A80C7-AAC2-4728-A2F9-9829EE16C834.png 188F6217-598A-41F2-8BDA-8EC506AB0293.png Untitled23_20200206220425.png|By The Base Creator! 屏幕快照 2020-02-07 下午4.24.10.png|Dolldivine 42C140F7-5B57-4899-87F4-E16F2DEF3E7E.png|Wonderful base by Marx! 840761B9-AE7C-46A2-A5DD-DA69CD34A94B.jpeg|2nd GN style attempt Mildy just experimenting on this.png|That. Is. Amazing. EPI??? F78594BD-6770-4C72-8ED8-BAC99E802BF5.jpeg|Aesthetic by MercyMain! dragonsakurafr.png|FR A7ABD7F0-1A29-445F-8ECF-463B12450ACB.png|By OcPerson! Its so cute! 屏幕快照 2020-02-21 下午3.52.44.png|Real cherry blossom Sakura Headshot with boop noodle.png|By IndigoxFathom! 屏幕快照 2020-02-22 上午11.09.33.png|QueenClam! Category:Content (Yinjia96) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Dragonets Category:RainWings Category:Occupation (Artist) Category:Work In Progress